Rutina
by Leiram
Summary: Aquello se había transformado en una rutina, una muy difícil de dejar. Greeling/Edward. Spoilers capítulo 83 del manga.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash. Lemon. Muy PWP. Spoilers capítulo 83 del manga.

* * *

**Rutina**

Edward ahogó un gemido y maldijo a Greed por haberlo agarrado de sorpresa. El homúnculo, para variar, lo había vuelto a encerrar entre su cuerpo y un árbol y comenzó a comerlo a besos _literalmente_.

Edward aún no estaba muy seguro cuando había empezado aquella extraña relación que mantenían los dos. Simplemente un día ambos se separaron por unas horas de Darius y Heinkel para inspeccionar el área a dónde habían llegado hacía unas horas atrás y, sorpresivamente, el homúnculo lo arrinconó en un árbol y empezó a besarlo. Ya para cuando Ed se quiso dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ambos se encontraban en suelo, _desnudos_, él gimiendo y Greed besando, y mordisqueando sus pezones.

Con el tiempo aquello se fue convirtiendo en una rutina, los dos se separarían del grupo, con Greed dando la excusa, o más bien ordenando que debían hacerlo poralgo, y tendrían sexo. El alquimista en cierta forma se lo agradecía, no quería ni imaginarse lo que dirían Darius y Heinkel si llegaran a enterarse de su pequeño secreto; no que se los fuera a decir, claro.

La cola de Edward se deshizo y sus cabellos se soltaron, ensuciándose con la tierra y el pasto. Greed se encontraba encima besando su cuello mientras que él se encontraba tratando de sacarle la ropa. Sorpresivamente, Edward se puso arriba de Greed, sosteniendo y encerrando sus manos estiradas con las suyas por arriba de cabeza del homúnculo para que no pudiera hacer nada, y comenzó él, esta vez, a besarlo con fiereza. Greed rió. Edward gruñó.

Había ocasiones en que el homúnculo dejaba que él fuera el "dominante" y tomará acción por cuenta propia. En palabras de Greed, era un privilegio que le daba para que sus encuentros no fueran tan "aburridos", privilegio que el rubio disfrutaba; según Greed, él quería disfrutar de aquel nuevo cuerpo a cien por ciento. Pero al fin y al cabo, sólo era un privilegio, algo que el avaricioso homúnculo no dejaba de repetírselo. Y Edward odiaba aquello ya que, por más que lo oyera gemir en sus embestidas, Greed aún seguía siendo el que controlaba la situación en aquellos momentos.

Agarrando desprevenido al alquimista, Greed hizo uso de su fuerza para liberarse del agarre y quedar encima de nuevo.

-No esta vez –le susurró en el oído y, antes que pudiese reaccionar, el rubio sintió como el dedo del homúnculo se metía dentro suyo. Gimió.

-Bas… tard… o –maldijo Ed en medio de suspiros. Greed sonrió de satisfacción y metió un segundo dedo. La espalda de Edward se arqueó y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Sabes –dijo Greed mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en el interior de Edward. El alquimista abrió los ojos y lo miró en respuesta-. Tu amigo, el príncipe también está disfrutando de esto. –Edward quiso contestarle, pero Greed no le dio oportunidad al introducir un tercer dedo. Ed, como pudo, abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Greed mientras sentía los dedos del homúnculo moverse en su interior.

Greed sacó sus dedos del interior de Ed y este dejó salir un suspiró de alivio. Greed volvió a mostrar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se dispuso a besarlo mientras hacía rozar sus miembros. Podía sentir como ya ninguno de los dos lo soportaba más.

-Pídelo –ordenó Greed en un susurró cuando despegó sus labios. El alquimista sintió chocar el aliento del homúnculo.

-Olvídalo –respondió Edward en un gruñido. Greed simplemente besó su cuello otra vez, dejándole más marcas. Sin embargo, Edward sentía como su miembro chocaba más con el de Greed, tocándose continuamente. El rubio volvió a maldecir al homúnculo. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, pero no pensaba rendirse. Sabía que Greed estaba igual de deseoso que él.

Poniendo su mano de metal en la espalda del homúnculo, y la de carne y hueso en el trasero, Edward atrajo más el cuerpo del homúnculo en contra del suyo. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse mientras que una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo entre sus cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos, testarudos y avariciosos, pensaban rendirse.

Greed lo volvió a sorprender de nuevo cuando metió no tres sino cuatro dedos en su interior. Edward gimió sonoramente.

-¿Es… tás… l…oco? –preguntó como pudo el rubio. Greed sólo lamió las gotas de sudor que chorreaban en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Sólo dilo. –El homúnculo sentía como los dedos de metal lastimaban su espalda y las uñas su trasero, como si Ed se estuviese descargando en aquellos momentos-. Si no dices nada, voy a terminar por meter toda mi mano –advirtió Greed. Edward sabía que hablaba en serio.

-Haz… lo. –Greed mostró una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Qué cosa, Ed? No logré oírte. –Edward gruñó y maldijo por enésima vez en el día al homúnculo. El bastardo quería hacerlo sufrir (si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo), quería humillarlo. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, volvió a hablar.

-¡Que lo hagas, maldita sea! –El alquimista sintió como Greed retiraba sus dedos. A continuación metió su miembro en el interior del alquimista. Edward volvió a gemir, lastimando más la espalda y trasero del homúnculo. Greed, por su parte, empezó a besar más al rubio mientras el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba y se hacían más fuertes. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió las espaldas de ambos y Edward sintió en su interior como Greed se venía.

Agotados, Greed se desplomó encima de ély Edward retiró sus manos del cuerpo del homúnculo. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, Edward le diría que se quitara de encima ya que era muy pesado y Greed le respondería diciendo que esa no era forma de hablarle a su jefe, después le haría algún comentario de cómo Ling también había disfrutado de su sesión y Ed se sonrojaría y miraría para otro lado, sin saber que contestarle. Aquello también formaba parte de su rutina, una rutina que no pensaban dejar de hacer.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para _**Ada-san**_. Es mi primer lemon así que pido mil perdones si metí la pata o algo.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
